H e l l o
H e l l o ヘロ Personality/Background Info: 'Hello has no background info, or official pairing (all this info will mostly be fan-made). Other than that his personality is something to be loved. One word to describe him is that he's a dreamer. He falls deeply into thought, and never really pays attention to people talking to him when he does so. He's caring. He's also quiet and withdrawn from society, away from it's harsh judgement and expectations. Get to know him and you'll see that he is a strong person with an amazing will to make his dreams come true. Additionally, his openmindedness is one of his charming characteristics. He's very accepting of things. But even so, he has high expectations for himself, rarely accepting ''his mistakes. In addition, if those expectations are not met, he falls into a quick depression. He's a bit sluggish, and the creator wouldn't say his life is at all exciting. All in all, his smile is something to look forward to, for he doesn't smile much. Finally, many people look at him as being boring and lazy, would you agree with their judgement? Hahaha, Hello doesn't believe he's such, but it'd be interesting to hear your answer. Supplement Information '''Hair color: '''Right side is black, left side is white (these are his natural colors) '''Eye Color: '''His eyes are like flashlights. He also has a earring on his left ear which acts like an on and off button:When he presses it, his eyes light up neon green, but when he presses it to turn it off, they resume to a dark forest green. In addition to that, his right eyelashes are white, and his left eyelashes are black (opposite of hair color). '''Headgear: '''Green headphones (or sometimes they're worn around his neck) '''Nationality/Race: N/A Shoes:'''Usually just sneakers or Convers (green '''Outfit: '''Unlike most Utaus, Hello isn't very... futuristic when it comes to his outfit (besides his eyes). He loves his default hoodie and wears it over his t-shirts (which usually have odd writings on them like "Trees Are People Too"). His hoodies has a grey/white front and black sleeves. A plad arrow starts from the bottom of the hoodie and turns up to point at a little pink heart with a music not in it on his upper left chest. He also feels very comfortable in work pants (preferably black), evenso, Hello is known to wear skinny jeans, but rarely since he doesn't like them very much '''Character Sheet: Often Used Phrases: "Eh...? What was that?..." '' ''"Why do I sound so bad in that song??..." "I'm sleepy..." "Sorry, I fell asleep again..." "I wonder if there's any food left..." Character Quote: "If you've never lost your mind, then you've never followed your heart." Voice Information Hello can voiceshift to sound shota with the help of the flag: "g-8" Here's his cover of spice with his shota voice. The creator also allows Hello to sing duets such as "Magnet" with male singers, since neither she or Hello has anything against that kind of romance. Hello's natural voice is made to sound staticy and different. Even so, he also has a 'human' voice which (if I somehow manage to make it) will remove the static and sound more human. Category:UTAUloids Category:UTAU Voicebanks Category:Romaji encoded UTAUloids Category:Male UTAUloid Category:Voicebanks from the USA Category:Profile pages needing cleanup